Twilight's Story
by TwilightTheHedgehog
Summary: Just a story about the life of one of my chars. ShadowxTwilight SilverxTwilight
1. Chapter 1

"Maria

**The Beginning**

"Maria!" Called the young female hedgehog "Maria!"

_Where is she...? _She thought as she neared the end of the hall. All at once a sound came from one of the room that was near her.

_Hmm I wonder what's going on in there… _She walked over and put her ear to the wall; what she heard was a slight buzzing sound. Pulling away she wondered who was in there and why.

"That's weird this room hasn't been used ever since I was created." She said silently to herself remembering that that was the room she had been born in 10 years ago.

She went to the door and put her hand on the knob.

_Maybe I'll just take a quick look… _She thought _besides there's nothing here saying to stay out…_ She opened the door then silently slid inside, made her way to the corner, and glanced around it to see the professor.

When she saw who it was she almost flipped but what shocked her even more was what he was doing. He was working with the same machine that he had made her in and he kept looking into it as if there was something in there.

_Hmm maybe something is in there…but what? _She watched as he started to mess with the computer and then all at once it opened and she could see what was in it. At first she couldn't tell but soon was able to see what it looked like. The thing was black and red and looked like a hedgehog like her.

She didn't have to wonder for long though because after the door was all the way opened the things eyes opened and she stared in horror at them for they were a terrifying blood red and they had an evil look to them that chilled her to the bone.

The figure stepped out of the machine and then looked around resting its horrifying eyes on the professor.

"Who are you?" it asked "and where am I?"

By the sound of its voice she knew it was a boy and now that she could see him she was able to tell that he was in fact a hedgehog.

The professor smiles down at it and said "I am Gerald Robotnik and you my friend are on the Space Colonie ARK!" then he asked "now tell me what is your name?"

The girl couldn't believe it, she wasn't able to chose her name so why should he be able too. Yeah she liked her name but she probably wouldn't have picked it.

The boy only looked at him and said "I don't know…"

The professor smiled "well you think about it but while your thinking let me tell you a few things about the ARK."

The black hedgehog looked at him halfheartedly but listened.

As the girl watched she became nervious and decided to leave so she started back to the door to leave. As she left she triped over her feet, made a slight noise, stopped but heard nothing, and then she started to walk again as she listened to the professor as he kepted up his speech.

The boy hedgehog's ears perked as he heard a slight sound from where he knew the door was. He looked at the professor and saw that he must not have heard it so he turned and swiftly made his way over to where the sound came from.

Ignoring the confused look that the Professor gave him he looked around the corner and caught ahold of an arm "got ya." He whispered.

The girl was almost to the door when she felt a hand grab her and pull her back, but when she heard whose voice it was she screamed "let go of me!"

But he wouldn't let go and she was dragged over to the professor who looked curious.

"Delilah what on earth are you doing here?!" He asked surprised.

The hedgehog let go of her and she looked up at the professor "I was looking for Maria when I heard a weird noise and I wanted to see what it was ok."

The professor smiled and nodded "I guess you are a bit curious at your age but didn't you see the sign?"

Delilah's eyes got huge "what sign I didn't see any sign?"

"You mean there wasn't any sign out there?" He gasped.

"Yup." She answered.

"Well then I have no reason to be mad at you then…"

Delilah smiles then she looked at the other hedgehog who was staring curiously at her "so tell me what were you doing in here anyways because I haven't seen anyone come here to use this room in a long time."

He laughed and then motioned his hand towards the boy "this is…" He looked at him.

The boy only shrugged his shoulders and stayed quiet.

"Well he hasn't thought of his name yet, but this is my newest creation."

Delilah looked at the boy and smiled then she turned her head back to the professor "well that's cool but I really need to get back to looking for Maria."

The professor smiled again but brighter "I have an idea how about you show our new friend here around the ARK?"

She nodded her head "well if you want me too then fine but only because I need to go to the other side of the ARK anyways."

"Splendid!" he laughed "now off with you both because I have work to do…"

Delilah didn't even hesitate and she was heading towards the door in seconds "come on then." She looked back at the boy who was starting to follow her.

"I'm coming!" He said crossly.

She led him through long hallways and through large rooms to get him to the place she was heading, but finally she stopped and turned to him "now I'm getting ready to show you my favorite room!" She smiled.

The boy faked a smile back at her and said "ok then let's see it."

Delilah knew he was lying but she didn't really care so she opened the door and led him through "_this_ is my favorite room!"

The hedgehog looked around at the huge room. All it had was a couch sitting in front of a huge window that was about the size of the entire wall.

Delilah knew what he was thinking "come on let me show you why." As she said that she led him over to the huge window. She pointed out and Smiled "that's why this is my favorite room." She pointed at the earth.

When he saw it the boy was speechless and stared in wonder "what is that?"

She smiled even more "that's the planet Earth." She looked down at it.

He stared at it then noticed something.

_Why is half of it dark and the other half light..? _He wondered to himself.

He looked at the girl "tell me why is one side of it dark and the other side not?"

Delilah looked at him smiling "because on the dark side it is night and on the other side it is day time."

He just started at her "and what makes the night?"

"The night is created when the sun is shining on the light side which makes a shadow on the other side to form the night." She giggled at his questions.

The boy looked at the earth for a while longer thinking about her words.

_Shadow…_ he sighed but looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Delilah!" cried a voice "finally I found you!"

Delilah turned and saw Maria coming over to them.

"Hey Maria, I was looking for you too." Delilah retorted jokingly.

"What ever you say." She returned.

As Maria walked towards them she caught a glimpse of the other hedgehog "well now who is this Delilah? I've never seen him before."

Delilah looked at him then looked back at Maria "this is um…"

"Shadow." The other hedgehog finished.

Delilah looked at Maria and nodded.

Maria bent down in front of him "I'm Maria Robotnik."

She smiled at him then she straitened up and looked at them both "I bet you two are hungry." She looked at Delilah "I've already eaten."

Delilah glared at her but was smiling "well I was way on the other side of the ARK looking for you ok!"

Maria giggled "sorry." Then she turned and walked towards the door where Delilah and Shadow had come through.

Shadow looked after her and then looked at Delilah who was still looking at the door.

Delilah feeling Shadow's gaze turned to him "I guess you would be hungry… Come on lets get something to eat then I'll take you to your room." She smiled at him then headed to the door that Maria had come.

When they had both finished eating Delilah showed him to his room.

"This is where you'll be staying." She grinned as she opened the door to his room. The room was not to big but it wasn't small, It had a bed in the top left corner that was right up against a huge window that like the one in Delilah's favorite room took up the whole wall, There was also a desk by the door that had a small lamp on it.

"If you need anything then just ask me or Maria ok, her room is to the right of you and my room is to the left."

Shadow turned around and faced her, nodded, then watched her leave.

When Delilah was gone he went over to his bed and sat down, but right when he sat down a knock came at the door and it opened to reveal the professor.

"Well I'm glade to see that you're starting to get used to everything." He smiled.

"What ever." Shadow said blankly.

The professor ignored his attitude and then carried something over to the desk that was by the door.

"Here I have something for you." He said putting the box on the desk and opening it.

Shadow now getting curious got up and went over to the desk "what is it?"

"Well my friend take a look."

Shadow looked at the professor then at the box; he opened the lid up further and looked inside. What he saw was a pair of shoes, a pair of gloves, and two gold bracelets.

"What are these for?" He asked looking up at the professor.

"Well the shoes are so you can move at high speeds and they also allow you to hover at great heights." Then he pointed to the gloves and bracelets "The gloves I guess are for looks but the bracelets are quit special… You see over time you will become very strong and powerful and you won't be able to control that power, I know for a fact because Delilah couldn't... but anyways these bracelets will help you to contain that power." The professor smiled.

Shadow looked at him and started to put everything on. When he finished he looked at the professor who was watching him "is that all then?"

The professor nodded "but I do have a question… Have you decided on your name yet?"

"My name is Shadow… Shadow The Hedgehog."

"I like it!" He laughed "Well Shadow I'll leave you alone." Then he turned and left.

Shadow stared after then he walked over to the bed and lay down to try and sleep.

Shadow woke up at around five thirty; He sat up in his bed and looked around.

He knew he would have a hard time getting back to sleep so he decided to go for a walk; He got up, went out of his room, and started away from the rooms.

He walked for about 15 minutes before he came to a door. The door wasn't marked so he decided to go in. When he got in he saw that it was Delilah's favorite room, He walked over to where they had gone when he first saw the room, and looked out at the Earth. He stood there for about ten minutes before he heard someone opening the door. He didn't want to be seen so he quickly ran to a shadowy corner and ducked down hoping he wouldn't be. After he was in the corner he looked at the door and saw that it was Delilah.

**20 minutes earlier…**

Delilah woke up panting from her dream, (She had just had one of those nightmares where you wake up then right then and there you forget what happened) as she laid back down she tried to remember what it was but she couldn't

"Man that's the ninth night in a row that I've woken up from something." She said to herself. She looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Five twenty seven…" She rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed.

She got up and headed towards her door, opened it, then closed it when she had gotten to the main room, and then she headed towards her favorite room.

When she got there she opened the door, looked around not seeing anyone, and went and stood by the window. She looked out then after three minutes she went and sat on the couch; she opened the arm of the couch and took out her CD player, put one ear bud in her left ear and turned it on.

She turned it to a song and then started to sing to it.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
yeah, yeah

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Delilah turned her CD player off then took out the ear buds, put it back in the arm of the couch, and closed it. All at once she had a feeling of being watched and she sighed "I know your there… Every one knows that it's impossible to spy on me because sooner or later I get the feeling of being watched and my feelings are never wrong…."

She turned her head, looked at the shadowy figure as he came out of the shadows, and gasped "Shadow?!"

**Five minutes earlier…**

As Shadow listened to her sing he had to admitt that she actully had a pretty voice. After she was done he thought about coming out of hidding then he desided not to… but all at once he had no choice.

As he heard her tell him to come out he sighed then he stood up and walked out to where she could see him.

"Shadow?!" Delilah asked surprised.

Shadow looked at her "who else is a black hedgehog around here…." He had a flat tone.

Delilah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Don't get an additude with me…"

Shadow didn't say anything and just walked over to the window.

Delilah watched him then went and stood by him "I take it you couldn't sleep either?"

Shadow nodded and looked at her from the corner of his eye "It's not like I would have expected it…"

Delilah looked at him with her head slightly tilted "Whats not?"

"Life… When I was being made I was still able to think… I could see thing from behind the glass and I knew that one day I would be able to see what was on the other side of the lab door." He sighed "I wasn't what I expected…"

Delilah said nothing and just looked back out of the window.

Shadow did the same but looked at her out of the corner of his eye "_She was the biggest surprise when I first came out of the machine…" _He thought.

After a long moment of silents Delilah yawned. She rubbed her eyes then looked at Shadow "I'm going back to bed… I'll see you in the morning."

Shadow watched as she turned and started to leave.

When Delilah had just made it to the door she heard foot steps following her. She turned and saw Shadow. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm guessing your going back to sleep too then?" She asked.

He just nodded.

Delilah shrugged and went through the door with Shadow walking beside her.

When they got to there rooms Delilah stopped and looked at Shadow "Well… Um good night."

Shadow watched as she turned and went into her room. _It might not have turned out the way I thought… but at least it turned out better. _He then went to his room. He laid down in his bed and then almost instantly he went to sleep.

**7 years later…**

"Shadow you have to wake up!" Delilah giggled as she shook him in his bed.

"But I don't want to wake up…" Shadow groaned putting a pillow over his head.

Delilah let out her breath. "Oh come on… you've been asleep all day. You need to get up and get ready for the party." As she said that she dragged the pillow off of him and looked down at him.

He rolled over and looked right back up at her "And what do I get if I get up?" He said getting a frisky look in his crimson eyes.

Dililah giggled "Nothing until tonight." As she said that she got up… "I'll be waiting out side your room for you."

Shadow sat up, took the pillow that was at the end of his bed, and threw it at her.

She felt something hit her back and she turned around and saw the pillow on the ground "Hey why you little!" She picked the pillow up and threw it right back at him but instead of him getting hit he caught it and looked at her.

"Didn't the professor ever tell you not to throw things at some one that can easily over power you?" He said getting up off the bed and walking towards her.

Delilah took a step back "nope I don't recall him ever saying anything like that to me.." She backed up to the door.

Shadow got infront of her and trapped her between his arms. "Well here's the punishment you get for doing something so horribly wrong…" He brought his face closer to her's as he said that.

Delilah giggled and then quickly pressed the button making the door open. When the door was open she ran out of the room.

Shadow smirked and chased after her easily catching up. He scooped her up in his arms and skidded to a stop carring her back to the room. "You can't possibly think you can out run me can you?" He chuckled as he laid her on the bed.

Delilah giggled "I can try can't I?"

Shadow smiled at her then lightly kissed her.

Delilah kissed back then smiled through it "Will you please get ready now? This is your last birth-day party and that means the last one that the ARK will see."

Shadow looked at her and sighed "Fine… I'll get ready." And with that said he got off of her and went to do as he was told.

Delilah giggled and got up, left the room, and went to where the party was being held. When she got in the room she looked around smiling "He will be here at any minute so take your places everyone for when he comes in!" After she was done speaking she went and waited by the door with the professor and Maria.

Maria smiled at her "I can't believe he's at his last birth day all ready."

Delilah nodded "I know… it seem like just yesterday I stumbled upon the professor letting him out for the first time."

The Professor smiled with pride "He was defenently worth the time and money that I put into him."

Delilah looked at him and giggled. Just at that second the doors opened and Shadow came through.

"Happy Birth-Day!!" everyone cheered.

Shadow look around smiling halfheartedly.

Delilah went over and kissed him on the cheek then turned to the crowd knowing that Shadow wasn't going to make a speech so she felt that she had to "As every one knows this is Shadow's last birthday which also means the last one the ARK will probably ever see. When I first saw Shadow he horrified me!" Shen continued giggling "His eye are what freaked me out the most but now I have found that I love him and he might seem like a scary person at first but... he has gained the trust of everyone here am I right?"

As she asked that most of the scientists nodded in agreement.

"So now that that's over with how about we get this party started!" She giggled.

The ARK residents cheered.

Twilight smiled as she looked at Shadow "I'm going to go start some music ok if you need me then you know where I'll be." After that she made her way over to the stage that had been set up, she snapped her fingers to make a CD case appear and then she took out a CD putting it into the stereo then tuning it on. As the first song came on she went over to were the microphones were and she waited for the time when the words would have came on, but instead of words from the artist of the song she began to sing.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Shadow was listening to her singing from the back where the window was that covered the wall. As he watched her change to another CD he heard the professor call to him from where he was by the snack bar.

He sighed and went over to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the Professor asked smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes and said nothing. He hated birthdays and if he could choose between a party or just spending the day with Delilah he would choose Delilah. That's all he wanted was to be alone with her.

The Professor looked at Shadow then at Delilah "She's gotten better with her singing as I can see."

Shadow just nodded in agreement.

The professor decided to give up on starting a conversation with him and went to a group of Scientists. But just as the Professor left Maria came up to him.

"This must be killing you to have to stand around here and let people praise you and wish you well on your creation day." She giggled.

Shadow looked at her and shrugged "you make it sound better then what it really is…"

"Oh come now it can't be that bad now can it? It's just one night of celebration."

"No you mean one night of hell."

Maria giggled a little "You just want to get this over with."

Shadow nodded and smiled up at her "I heard the professor is getting closer to finding a cure for you."

She nodded "closer every day."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Maria was about to speak when Delilah came up to them. She had put on some techno music so she wouldn't have to sing and went over to them.

"Oh this is so much fun!" She laughed and did a little spin before stopping in front of them "Shadow won't you please dance with me later please?" She begged giving him a cute little pouty look.

Shadow rolled his eyes and Maria only giggled.

"Delilah you know I don't dance…" he said sighing. He hated her pouty face because it usually worked, she did it to well and she knew his weaknesses.

"But this is your last B-day Shadow and you wouldn't dance with me on mine three years ago!" She sniffed and looked down as if she was getting ready to cry.

Maria looked from Shadow to Delilah and giggled when she saw Shadow's face when Delilah started to make whimpering noises.

"Delilah please don't cry. You know I can't stand seeing your tears… If it makes you feel better I'll dance with you…"

She instantly looked up smiling "Oh Shadow you're the best!" She hugged him tightly then kissed him.

Shadow sighed then taking her chin in his hand looked her in the eyes "But only one song you got it." His voice was stern but it held amusement as well.

"That's fine by me." She smiled up at him sweetly.

He let go of her chin and watched as she made her way back to where the stereo system was set up.

Maria giggled "I never thought of you as a push over Shadow…"

Shadow again sighed "I love her to much… I didn't want to hurt her feelings plus _hopefully _one dance won't kill me."

She laughed then stopped when she heard the music go off. Shadow too looked up and watched as Delilah made her way to the middle of the dance floor. The people that had been out on the floor made a circle around her leaving a small space for him to see her.

"Come on lets see what this is all about." She said taking his hand and leading him over to where the crowd had gathered.

Delilah waited for every one to have their eyes on her then seeing Shadow motioned for him to come over. He did; worried that she was going to have him dance with her now.

"Well now comes that favorite part of the night!" She called smiling and then just when she finished the sentence she stood aside and Shadow could see the crowd parting to let a group of ARK cooks push a tray that had a huge cake on it to the middle of the floor. She smiles at Shadow then instantly snapped her fingers making the candles catch fire. The lights in the room went out making the candles be the only light.

Delilah giggled then taking a deep breath started to sing happy birth day to him. She sang the first "Happy Birth Day to you" before the other's joined. Shadow sighed and crossed his arms as he waited for the singing to stop. After the singing stopped Delilah kissed him on the cheek the taking a remote from behind her back clicked it to start the music back up. The song that came was to Shadow's horror a slow song. Delilah smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed with pleasure of the warmth of her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and brought her closer to him. Delilah blushed a little about being so close to him in front of the people that were watching them but when he started to lead her in the slow dance she followed his steps. They swayed to the beat of the song and every so often he would spin her. She loved it and her heart fluttered with every step. She felt her breath growing faster as the song was coming to an end… and then it was over and Shadow had taken one hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek. She felt his crimson gaze burning into her soft pink then a moment later he was kissing her. Her heart skipped a beat and her legs gave way but he caught her. He finally brought his lips from hers and she gasped for breath but she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close.

Shadow's heart was also beating and he loved having her that close to him. He would have liked it better if they were together under other circumstances but this was good enough.

He glanced down at her "I have something for you Delilah…" He said softly.

She looked up at him and nodded. Shadow ignoring the applauding people picked her up and cradling her to his chest took off at a dead run towards their favorite room.

When he reached the room he carried her over to the window and set her down.

"Close your eyes…" He said stroking her cheek once.

She nodded and closed them.

He went over to the couch and opening the arm took out a necklace, went back over to Delilah, and hooked it around her neck. He then turned her to face the glass where she had a reflection.

"Ok now open them."

Delilah opened her eyes slowly then seeing the necklace in her reflection she almost screamed. It was the type of necklace she always wanted.

"I know how you're in to the Japanese symbols and such so I asked one of the people that bring back stuff from earth to try and locate a ying yang necklace for me."

Delilah turned to him and hugged him tightly "Oh Shadow thank you so much! You don't know how much I've always wanted one." She kissed him on his cheek.

"I knew you would like it…" He said hugging her again. Then he pulled away "Come on… let's get back to the party." He took her hand and they both made their way back.

When the party was over Shadow took Delilah to his room. She had promised him he could have his way that night for his last birth day and he planed on taking advantage of it. He sat her on his bed then sitting down beside her placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Delilah's heart was pounding now and it surprised her that he didn't seem to notice it. She knew he hadn't forgotten her promise. Shadow slowly laid her back on the bed still kissing her and all she thought was how she had dreamed about this for a long time.

That night Shadow was awoken by the alarms going off and the sound of people yelling. He got up and went out into the main room to see what was happening. What he saw were G.U.N. soldiers with their guns out shooting at some of the people. He quickly ran back into his room to wake Delilah.

"Delilah you have to wake up something is happening!" He shook her.

She opened her eyes and sat up yawning "What's wrong?" She asked tiredly.

"I don't know but you need to get up quickly."

At that moment the professor's voice came on the intercom telling them to get to the pods as fast as they could.

Delilah now knowing that something wasn't right jumped, up snapped her fingers to get dressed quicker, and turned to Shadow "Let's go!"

Shadow didn't even have to be told a second time. He picked her up then as fast as a speeding bullet shot out of the room and towards the escape pods.

When they reached a pod he sat her down "Wait here and don't let any one have this pod. I'm going back for Maria!"

She nodded then watched as he shot off. She was scared and confused about what was going on and was worried about the Professor and Maria.

A voice that came from the door made her jump "Delilah what are doing just standing there you need to get out of here! You and Shadow are the ones they want!"

She looked up and panicked when she saw the professor getting ready to eject her.

"No!" She tried to say but she was too late. He pressed the button, the door shut, and the next thing she saw was the ARK as she drifted farther away from it. She beat on the glass and screamed but it was no use. Delilah had tears in her eyes as she slid down to the metal floor of the pod.

"Shadow… Maria..." She said sadly as she closed her eyes. She fell into a dreamless sleep as she felt the engines in the pod kick in and head towards the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life on Earth…**

**24 hours later…**

Delilah's eyes flickered open as she tried to remember what had happened. She had had a strange dream about the ARK, It had been attacked by G.U.N. forces and that she had been ejected into space alone because of the professor. But she sat up rubbing her eyes knowing that it had only been a scary dream. Then all at once the sound of laughing made her open her eyes and look around. She saw three little kids standing in the door way looking at her in wonder.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked in a shocked voice.

At the sound of her voice the kids turned and ran away leaving her alone but not for long. After the kids left an elderly looking woman dressed in usual clothing appeared carrying a tray.

"Oh I'm so glade you're finally awake." She smiled as she sat the tray down by Delilah.

"Umm… who are you and where am I?" She said giving the women a confused look.

"My name is Lilac." The women said smiling "And you my child are in the GreenTail Village of the White Forest."

Delilah's eye's grew wide "What?! But the White Forest is on earth! Whe… where's the ARK at?"

The women stared at her "What are you talking about? I've never heard of this thing you call ARK."

Delilah was now frightened and realized that her dream wasn't a dream; it was reality!

"Oh no! Oh no!" Delilah started to cry and put her face in her hands as the tears came.

"Oh dearest child it is alright… your safe here."

Delilah looked up "I was safe on the ARK… what happened?"

The women only shook her head "I can't tell you that. You were found near the river yesterday in a strange metal house of some sort."

"Were there others?" She asked finding it hard to think about what was going on.

She shook her head "No you were the only one. Just like the prophecy said."

Now Delilah was truly confused "What?"

"A prophecy told us that a female creature from the sky would fall near our village to help us. When we saw what happened yesterday we knew you were the chosen one. The one that was going to save us from the dark ones…"

She shook her head "Look I'm sorry if that is what you think but I didn't come from the sky… I came from a place called the ARK." She started to tell the women what she remembered. She listened inattentively to Delilah's story.

"Well child I don't know what to say. We can't help you to get back to your home but I can assure you that your stay here will be as pleasant as we can make it." The elderly women then stood up and headed over to the door "When you are ready dear Suneriaie please come out. I want to show you the village."

"That's not my name but ok…"

The women turn around "Oh but that is your name my child! You came to us during the first moments of twilight. That name in our language means child of twilight." With that she turned and left leaving the extremely confused Delilah to think.

_What am I going to do? I can't stay here; I need to find out what happened to the ARK. _She stood up slowly and made her way over to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She was blinded by the sudden light and had to squint for a second before she could see any thing and when she was able to see she was amazed. What she saw was a blue sky outlined at the bottom by tall green trees like you would see in a magazine. She could hear birds, see the colors of the village, and smell the scent of flowers from a garden that was out side a small hut. She spotted the kids that she had woken up to sitting under a tree playing some kind of game. One of them looked up at her and waved. She waved back then turned to see if she could spot the elderly lady that had been in the hut. She found her over by a small fire that was surrounded by other women that looked like they were cooking something. Delilah made her way over to them as the elderly lady looked up.

"There you are my child." The woman smiled.

Delilah looked around again "I never thought I would ever be able to see what the earth was really like but now… I'm here and it's so beautiful."

"Yes child the earth holds many wonders of beauty. We are people of nature, we give to it and it shares it's bounties with us."

She nodded and looked down sadly "I wish Maria and Shadow were here to see this…" She kept a low tone so they wouldn't hear her."

One of the lady's smiles at her "We are so happy that you've finally found us. Times have been hard Suneriaie and we have waited for the day you would bless us with you're presence and save us from the intruders that are trying to steal our land."

Delilah shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about… I don't think I can help you. You see I need to find my way back to where I came from. I need to know if my friends are alright."

The lady looked shocked "But you must help us! The healer told us you would come and save us!"

"Look lady I'm sorry but I don't have the time…"

The elderly woman stood up and started towards a hut. Please follow me dear Suneriaie…"

Delilah sighed and did so.

When they got to the hut the woman knocked and a voice came from inside telling them to come in.

"Oh great Healer! The chosen one has come at last. She wishes to speak with you."

Before Delilah could abject she was shoved into the hut and the lady left. She looked at the healer.

"Well my dear child we are honored to have your presence here." The healer was an old, fat man with a lot of wrinkles. He had small light blue eyes and a round face that held kindness.

"Look I don't know what to say. I can't help you! I don't even know what happened to me or what the heck y'all are talking about!"

The healer smiled "You my dear don't know it yet but I was told that a hedgehog like creature would come to us from the sky. She would help us in a time of need and in return I would have to help her, which is what my dream told me."

Delilah sighed "Will you at least tell me what the hell is going on?"

He nodded "A few months ago some men dressed in green to match the trees and plants of the jungle came to our small peaceful village. They told us that we had to give up our land to them so they could build what they called a base. I told these men no for we have lived on this land for three thousand years. They said that they would take it by force if they had to… Finally we had to go to war with them which left so many of my men dead and still more wounded. These men said that we had until the next full moon to give up our land to them or else they would use force."

Delilah was horrified "Who would do such a terrible thing?"

The man closed his eyes then opened them again as he said "They called themselves officers of G.U.N."

Delilah glared and clinched her fists "Those monsters… and to think that I trusted them." She looked at the healer "The G.U.N. forces attacked my home on the ARK… I will help."

The healer smiled "Thank you so much great Suneriaie!" He let out a booming laugh.

Delilah nodded pleased that she would have revenge on the ones that ruined her life on the ARK.

"So when's the next full moon." She asked smiling.

The healer smiled back "In two more days. We will get the men we do have ready for you."

She smiled "Good I'll be expecting a good army at my back."

He nodded then slowly got up and walked towards the door beckoning her to follow. She did.

He led her through the village and down a trail that went into the jungle. They traveled for about 5 minutes before they reached a hollow.

He stopped "Will this do?"

Delilah nodded "This will be perfect."

He smiled bowing to her then left her to herself. She went over to the middle of the hollow and sat down. She took out a jewel that Maria had given her along time ago. It was called a Chaos Diamond said to hold more power then imaginable. She tightened her grip on it and closed her eyes concentrating on the chaotic power alone. It started to faintly glow and she stood up. She opened her eyes and still concentrating on the energy it was creating she aimed at a tree.

"Chaos Rain!" She cried and a shower of spark looking lights flew at the tree. The sparks hit the tree strait on and left numbers of small holes in the trunk. She smiled with pride of how good she was with the chaos energy.

She practiced with her Chaos Diamond for about 30 minutes before noticing that there were people watching her from the trees. She saw that many of them were little kids that she had seen in the village. She giggled and threw her Chaos Diamond high up into the air, snapped her fingers, and it disappeared before it even got close to hitting the ground. She then turned to the people who were watching her.

"Any one want to help me train?" she asked.

Most of the kids backed away but one step forward and nodded.

Delilah smiled "Looks like we got a winner!" She beckoned for the kid to come closer then motioned him to stop when he got 11 yards in front of her.

"Ok now don't be scared. Nothing will happen to you and you won't feel anything… I promise." She said getting her hand in position to snap.

She boy was shaking as he waited to see what she was going to do.

Delilah giggles then letting out a false scream of anger snapped her fingers. At once a rain of fire headed towards the boy making him scream and duck. The shower pored over the unlucky boy but when it was over not even one little scratch was seen on his body. He looked up.

"Huh?" He looked around and felt his skin for any sign that he was hit "But it came right for me?"

The people that had watched had been horrified to see their "savor" attack the kid but they applauded when they saw he was fine.

She giggled at the boys comment "Oh it did hit you but you see it was only an illusion. I'm not strong enough to make it real yet so I couldn't do any real damage."

The boy nodded and still shaking stood up and went over to where the group of kids were still awe struck by what they had seen.

Delilah giggled then snapping her fingers started to make weird wondrous attack illusions that frightened the people and excited them at the same time.

She felt sure that she could send them G.U.N. soldiers packing when they saw what she could conger up. She trained with her magic and Chaos Diamond till late that night and when she got back to the village she was worn out and ready for a good nights sleep for in two days time she would be up against probably hundreds of G.U.N. soldiers who all wanted not only the village to be theirs but for her to be dead.

Two days later…

"Suneriaie the healer would like to see you." One of the village men said as he came up to her.

Delilah looked up from playing a game with the kids and nodded "Ok I'm going." She turned back to the kids "I'll be back, don't worry." She smiled at them and they waved to her as she left to the healers hut.

She walked up the steps and was about to knock when she heard his voice saying to come in. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me." She asked sitting down in front of him.

"Yes…" He started and pouring a cup of tea he handed to her before he began "As you know tonight is the full moon which means the dark ones will be coming. I want to show you something before tonight." As he said that he stood up walking over to the back of his hut "Please follow me." He said as he went through the flap to the other room.

Delilah stood up and followed him curious about what he was going to show her. He led her into a much bigger room that was filled with the smell of herbs.

"I have been showed something by the ancestors that I want you to also see." He stopped in front of a marble table that had a huge gold and crystal bowl on it.

"What is it?" She asked her curiosity growing.

"Come closer and look with in…" He answered standing aside to let her stand in front of it.

She did as she was told and took a step closer. She looked at him and seeing him nod she looked down into the bowl. What she saw made her gasp.

"What is it that I am seeing?" Her voice was full of wonder as she watched what was happening in the misty water. She saw herself standing in a smoke filled field and there were bodies surrounding her. She held her Chaos Diamond in her left hand and her right hand was formed as if she had just snapped it. Then the image changed. She saw again herself but yet it wasn't her. Her colors were all different and she seemed to have an air about her that hade her look stronger then ever. She saw herself running through the forest at a fast pace not as fast as Shadow but faster then she thought she would ever be and she saw that she looked like she was in a hurry to get some where. She watched as she skidded to a stop at the entrance of a G.U.N. base then disappearing before her very eyes reappeared inside the Gate. The image then went blurry and she couldn't see any more.

"What in the world was that all about?"

"That has shown not only me but you that you will conquer over the dark ones and it has showed you where your path will take you in your quest for information on what has happened." He replied leading her back to the first room.

She nodded "Thank you wise one for showing me this." She bowed and then turning to the door she left. Delilah made her way back to her hut for rest before she had to fight. She would need her strength if she was to fulfill her destiny.

**Midnight…**

The Healer led the men towards the field where they were to meet the enemy. Delilah stayed behind them well in the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She planned on surprising them out of nowhere with false fire balls; she was sure that would send them home with there tails between their legs.

_Let's just hope there aren't that many so I won't have to overuse my powers… _She thought as she jumped high into a tree.

The Healer stopped in the middle of the field and looked around. At first he saw nothing then out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure move from the shadows and walk into the light of their torches.

"Have you decided to sell us your land?" He asked. He was holding his gun in case they made move to attack him.

"I wouldn't sell you my land even if my life depended on it…" He spoke sternly as he glared at the man.

"So be it." He made a slight movement with his hand and at once many of the G.U.N. soldiers came out of the surrounding trees circling the small army so there wasn't any where to run.

_Shit… that's a lot of soldiers… _Delilah thought as she scanned over them.

She guess that there was at least 200 hundred of them and with only 50 warriors of her own she knew this wasn't going to end well. She took out her Chaos Diamond and waited for the Healer to speak the signal. As she held it it started to glow with power and she could feel the chaotic energy flowing through her veins waiting for her to unleash it unto the unfortunate soldiers.

"You come here with your men and weapons threatening to take not only my land but the homes of my people… how dare you. Your numbers are great but we do not fear them… and for how you have spoken to me now you must be punished..."

As he spoke he took his staff and slammed it against the ground. It was the sign that Delilah had been waiting for. She smiled and using the chaotic energy she sent down her Chaos Rain. It hit the men in the front of the line and the ones that were behind them. The rest were so surprised they ran back to the trees. She heard the clicking of their gun and she new she had to work fast so she snapped her fingers and the forest instantly became aflame with "fire" She laughed as the soldiers screamed and ran from the trees.

"Fire!" Cried the Healer and the sound of shooting started from the guns that the warriors held. Delilah was the one who had supplied them with their guns. She knew that their sharp pointy sticks would have been useless against the enemy's weapons so she had turn there sticks into guns. It had taken a lot of power and time in training them on how to use them but it had been worth it.

She heard the enemy starting to return fire and the agonizing screams of both theirs and the enemy's men who had gotten hit. She knew it was time for her to step in. She sighed closing her eyes and drowning out the sound of battle she concentrated on her thoughts. She thought about Shadow, Maria, the professor, and the ARK residents. She was going to avenge them she promised and with that thought she opened her eyes. Delilah let out a scream of true anger and jumped from the tree right into the middle of the raging battle.

"Chaos Rain!" She screamed and again a rain of spark looking things attacked the men around her.

A G.U.N. soldier ran towards her and she jumped into the air kicking him back. He let out a grunt when he hit the ground.

She was mad and she wanted them to know it and screaming she snapped her fingers to create fire balls that went strait for them. They dodged to the side most of them and then ran back as if to retreat. But then some called out over the rest of the screams and yells.

"It's not real! It's only an illusion. The fires not real!"

Delilah's eyes got wide "Damn it…" She said as the enemy started to come back. Her men had all ran out of ammo and were now behind her waiting to see what she was going to do. She gulped and flinched as she heard the sound of their guns getting loaded. Then to her horror something else happened.

The leader must have seen a picture of her and knew that she had escaped because he glared and pointing his gun right at her he said "So you're the one that behind this Delilah… or experiment #A1…" He smirked "We've been looking for you and that black thing for a few days now."

She gasped as he had said "black thing".

"You mean Shadow's alive a... and he's here?" She asked

The man rolled his eyes and nodding towards her made one of the guys come forwards "Put her under arrest." He said and the man started forward.

Delilah glared "Stay away from me…" She said holding the Diamond in front of her. The man didn't stop.

"I said stay away from me!" She yelled and all of a sudden more sparks flew towards the men in the front. Some of the lucky ones dodged in time but the rest fell to the ground in pain.

"Grr… Get her!" Cried the leader and the men ran forwards from their place only 100 yards away.

Delilah Screamed and once that scream rang out it was a wonder no one went deaf. It was long and loud and as she screamed the bracelets that were on each of her wrists broke off. Her fur turned gold and her eyes started to glow blue. She clutched the Diamond tightly and instantly ran forward.

"Suneriaie no!" Cried the Healer but it was too late.

Delilah jumped high into the air and letting out a roar of anger cried "CHAOS WAVE!" All at once time seemed to go slower. The Diamond started to glow a golden yellow as it spread further towards the G.U.N. soldiers. The blinding light engulfed them all and the only sound that was to be heard was their blood curdling screams. The light dimmed and disappeared. There was nothing. There weren't any bodies or bones and all that was left was chard earth and burnt trees. The villagers were speechless and wide eyes from what there savor had done.

Delilah was breathing hard for she knew she had done what she hadn't wanted to do. She had over used her gift and now it was taking the toll on her. She fell to one knee with one hand on the ground as she gasped for breath then she fainted.

The Healer walked over towards her and picked her up. He looked down at her and the looked around at the bodies that were there.

"The ones that are able stay here and clear away the bodies. The wounded come with me back to the village." He again looked down at Delilah then looking ahead turned and started back to the village with the wounded following him.

Delilah awoke late that morning and just laid there for a second before she remembered what had happened the night before. She jumped up and ran to the door. She went out side and to her surprise she was instantly greeted by the roar of the cheering villagers. She giggled and blushed as they rooted her "Name" and she smiled as a crown of wild flower was given to her by one of the little girls of the village. When the cheering had died she knew they were expecting her to say something so she cleared her throat and smiled.

"I must say I wasn't expecting anything like that." She started "But Thank you I guess. I'm glad that I was able to help you and myself at the same time and I am happy that you will be able to keep your land and home. But I'm sorry to say… that even though I helped you to keep it I can not stay…" She looked down when she heard the gasps and disappointed whispers that followed what she had said.

"But you can't go… This is your home." One of the kids said that were in the front of the crowd.

"I must go. I have to find out why my home was attacked and where my friends are." She explained thinking about Shadow as she did.

"We understand completely…" Boomed a voice from the back.

The crowd of villagers parted and the Healer started through. She bowed her head to him as he came up the steps to stand in front of her, he looked down at her and smiled "You have a path and you must follow it. I know you will find what you are looking for. You may face dangers and harsh times but I'm positive not even the worst of weather could slow you down."

She smiled and hugged him "I will never forget you or this village." She had a tear in her eye as she pulled away. She started down the steps and stopped in front of the crowd. Many of the people came up and hugged her. The kids brought her things that they had made for her and she snapped her fingers to place them where she kept her Diamond where ever that is and led by the villagers they took her to the place where they had first found her.

When they got there the first thing she saw was the crashed escape pod. She sighed and looked away from it turning to the villagers.

"I guess this is it. I'll miss all of you and I won't forget what you have done for me." She smiled a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Where will you go from here great Suneriaie?" One of the children asked.

"I know my path and some how I will find my way through it. But for now I have not one challenge but many." She tighten her hand into a fist and standing tall she spoke her voice full of courage "I'll find out what happened to the ARK and it's residents and I won't let no one not even G.U.N. stand in my way!" She smiled "For I am no longer Delilah…" She looked at them "Or Suneriaie… I am Twilight! Twilight the Hedgehog!" She then turned and looking over her shoulder as she started to run she waved "I'll miss y'all!"

She then looked strait ahead. She didn't know how but she was sure she wouldn't fail her mission no matter what happened. As she ran she snapped her fingers and suddenly her fur started to change. Her electric blue marking vanished and turned to pink streaks like the kinds Shadow had on his legs and arms. Her Black fur changed to grey and her hair change from being long and wavy to turning into spikes that were grey with pink streaks. A blue diamond formed in the middle of her forehead and her eyes changes from soft pink to a sparkling sea blue. She wasn't Delilah anymore; she was now Twilight and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way.


End file.
